Riverblade Kawab
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820357 |no = 8378 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 136 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 20 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 69, 75, 81 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 12, 10, 8, 8, 5, 5, 11, 14, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 10, 9, 6, 6, 3, 3, 3, 7, 9, 12, 12, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 10, 9, 6, 6, 3, 3, 2, 1, 6, 8, 10, 10, 8, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90 |ubb_distribute = 6, 6, 10, 9, 6, 6, 3, 3, 2, 1, 6, 8, 9, 9, 7, 5, 3, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The son of a powerful crocodile spirit and a mortal woman, Kawab grew up as the lonely protector of the freshwater marsh that his father called home. Despite his supernal skill with the sword, he was forbidden by his father from leaving the freshwater marsh to pursue his mother's kidnappers. Yet it could not stop the youth from watching the stars, wondering what could be. Many who fled the horrors of the city came seeking refuge at the marsh, and each tale made Kawab's hair stand on end. How could those things call themselves human? But despite his protests, his father refused to let him leave, claiming that it was not yet time. Only when the winds carried the stink of rotting flesh was he called to attend to his father's court. The monstrous God-King, he was told by a beautiful priestess shrouded in shadows, had finally fallen. His father said that he was free to leave the marsh to do as he wished--but not without his personal avatar, a massive crocodile of fearsome strength and power. Dark times were ahead, and the butcher's bill was due... |summon = I am as swift as a coursing river, as strong as a hurricane! Who can stand against me? |fusion = Ah! Only the finest of fresh food and sweet drink for me! Truly, you set a fine table for me! |evolution = |hp_base = 5450 |atk_base = 2375 |def_base = 2054 |rec_base = 1814 |hp_lord = 7785 |atk_lord = 3393 |def_lord = 2934 |rec_lord = 2592 |hp_anima = 8975 |rec_anima = 2473 |atk_breaker = 3750 |def_breaker = 2815 |def_guardian = 3291 |rec_guardian = 2592 |def_oracle = 2934 |rec_oracle = 3068 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Rising River Current |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, Def and max HP of Water types, 5% damage reduction from normal attacks, reduces BB gauge required for BB & damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 20% reduction & fills 4-8 BC |bb = Watery Justice |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, greatly boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns, damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 40% fill rate, fills 4-8 BC & 150% self Spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = Unstoppable Blade |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, greatly boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, inflicts Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 10% vulnerability, 30% HP to Atk, Def, Rec, fills 1-3 BC & 130% Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |ubb = Monster-Slaying Blade |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & greatly boosts max HP |ubbnote = 50% HP to Atk, Def, Rec, 300% Spark, 500% BB Atk & 30% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Crocodile God Sword |esitem = |esdescription = 10% boost to all parameters of Water types, 10% damage reduction from normal attacks & boosts BB Atk |esnote = 100% BB Atk |evofrom = |evointo = 820358 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Water Bulb |evomats6 = Water Bulb |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *New Year Summon - Limited Time |notes = |addcat = Uprising |addcatname = Kawab1 }}